The Last One To Know
by purplepagoda
Summary: Wilhelmina arrives home to find that she's not alone, but not everything is as it seems. Things are never as simple as they appear to be.
1. The Impossible

She enters her apartment, only to realize that she's not alone. She creeps down the hall. She walks past her bedroom. She stops in the doorway of another room, and just listens. She hears breathing, and she flips on the light. She finds a lump underneath the covers of the bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she questions.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping," the body under the covers answers.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"But I'm not," she points out as she holds the covers securely over her head.

"I can see that," she looks at the suitcase next to the door, "I want to know why."

"That's a good question."

"Stop playing games and tell me why you're not in school. Did you get expelled?"

"No."

"So then what are you doing home? They sent you home for a reason."

"I know that it's an inconvenience for me to be here, but it's your fault I'm here."

"That's right, I did bring you into this world."

"Not what I meant. It's your fault I'm in here, in bed, right now."

"How?"

"You forgot to send tuition," she answers.

"No. I mailed the tuition weeks before it was due."

"They never got it."

"So they just kicked you out, just like that?"

"No. They sent you letters, and they called, but you never responded. They gave you six weeks to respond, but you never did."

She thinks back, "I remember putting the check in the envelope. Then... I got a phone call, and I completely forgot to mail it. I'm sure it's still sitting on the counter."

"That's responsible parenting."

"I'm sorry. I'll send them the check, and you can go back."

"Mom, I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Now is not a good time."

"Please. You won't even know I'm here."

"I'll know you're here."

"I've been home six hours, you just now got home. In an hour you'll be asleep. Then you'll get up in the morning and go to work..."

"Why do you want to stay with me? It's boring here."

"I don't have many options. It's here, or boarding school. I don't have a father I can run off to."

"You have one," she corrects.

"I just don't know who he is, because you refuse to tell me."

"It's not important."

"Do you even know who my father is?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"It's a valid question."

"You're twelve, you shouldn't be asking those sorts of questions."

"I'll be thirteen in two months."

"You still shouldn't be asking those sorts of questions."

"Why do you care anyway? You're not interested in my life. Why do you care what questions I ask?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't been the best mother."

"So am I."

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to stay here."

"Why not? Will it get in the way of your love life?"

"I'm going to ignore that because you're my child, and I'd like to see you live another day. I don't think that it's a good idea for you to stay here because..."

"Because no one knows about me. I've heard all of this before. Why haven't you ever told anyone? Are you ashamed of me?"

"That's not it."

"So then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Not if you don't explain it."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you again."

"So what about the one where you tell me who my father is."

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"I have a right to know."

"I'll tell you when you're eighteen."

"Tell me now, and you can ship me off to live with him. Isn't that one of your favorite things to do, anyway?"

"I want you to have the best education possible. I want you to have the opportunities that I never had."

"Save it, mom. You do fine."

"But I've had to fight for every bit of it."

"Nothing in life comes easy, or free."

"That's true."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're fighting for the wrong things?"

"What is this really about?"

"Nothing."

"I know that you don't understand why I sent you to boarding school, but one day you'll thank me for it."

"Will I? Are you glad you were shipped off to boarding school? It's character building, but..."

"I know that it's not easy. I know that you miss me."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that? I'm your mother."

"Are you sure? It's hard to remember sometimes. I've been being raised in another country, by other people since I was six. Before that I remember seeing a whole lot of my nanny. I don't ever remember seeing very much of you. You're always busy with work, or parties, or anything else that interests you. Anything but me."

"It's hard to get away. I'd like to see you more, but I can't."

"Can't, or won't? You didn't visit on Christmas, or Easter, last year you didn't even come for my birthday. I'm beginning to wonder if you even know when my birthday is."

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"You didn't even send me a card."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"I just want the truth."

"What truth would that be?"

"Why did you have me if you didn't want me?"

"I do want you."

"Really, because it doesn't feel like it. You'd think that you would have learned your lesson the first time, but apparently you didn't. If you want me to go back I'll go back," she answers as she stares at the wall.

Wilhelmina pulls the covers away from her face. She pulls the long waves of copper hair out of the girl's face. She wipes the tears off her warm reddened cheeks. She kisses her on the forehead.

"Sit up!" she demands.

The girl complies. She crosses her arms, and stares at her mother in contempt. Without any warning Wilhelmina wraps her arms around her. "You're not going anywhere," she tells her.

"But you hate me."

"I don't hate you. One day you'll understand."

"I don't think so," she disagrees, pushing Wilhelmina away.

"I'm just trying to protect you," she admits.

"From what?"

"From getting hurt," she answers.


	2. You Lie

She slips into the bedroom down the hall before she leaves for work. She finds her daughter tangled in a mountain of covers. She carefully, and quietly untangles the covers. She slowly re-covers the sleeping girl with untangled bed clothes. She tucks the covers under her chin.

Her daughter rolls from her side, onto her back. She yawns, and her eyes pop open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Wilhelmina apologizes.

"It's ok," she answers sheepishly.

"Go back to sleep. I'm getting ready to go to work."

"Wait," she begs.

Wilhelmina hovers over the bed for a moment, and then takes a seat next to her daughter. She tries not to wrinkle her dress as she sits. She flips on the lamp that is sitting on the stand next to the bed. She turns toward her daughter, and waits for further instruction.

"Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina answers.

"I was hoping that you could stay home with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You're going to send me back aren't you?"

"Do you want to go back to boarding school?"

"Not really."

"So you want to stay here with me?"

"I don't know."

"Take your time to think about it, I don't want you to make the wrong decision."

"So staying here with you is an option?"

"If you'd like it to be, I am your mother. This is your home."

"It doesn't feel that way sometimes.

She pets her daughter's head. She kisses the top of her forehead. "Go back to sleep." She tries not to let her daughters word twist like a knife to the heart.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When will you be home?"

"I'll try to be home early."

"Which is when, exactly?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. Wilhelmina gets off the bed, and turns off the lamp. She starts out of the room, but stops, lingering in the doorway. She watches as her daughter rolls back onto her side, and pulls the covers over her head.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull the covers over your head."

"I don't know. I just makes me feel safe," she answers Wilhelmina.

She leaves the room. When she's sure that she's out of earshot she whispers, "It's my job to make you feel safe, and I can't even do that," to herself.

Wilhelmina leaves the apartment, and heads off to work. She's been in her office less than an hour when Marc waltzes in. She stares at the computer screen, trying to ignore his presence.

"You're awfully quiet today. Are you scheming?"

"No," she answers.

"So why are you being so quiet?"

"Marc silence is not a crime."

"Daniel gave you the perfect opportunity earlier, and you completely ignored him."

"I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"Willie I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"Don't worry about it."

Before he can respond Wilhelmina's phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers putting the phone to her ear.

Marc listens carefully.

"Sydney I can't hear you, speak up please. Yes. That's fine. Yes I left you some. Did you find it? Is that all. I do, but I'm at work. Yes. As soon as I can. Goodbye," she hangs up.

Marc watches Wilhelmina carefully.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"That was a pretty long call for no one."

"Marc not everything that goes on in my life is your business."

"But I have to live vicariously through you, since you allow me to have no life," he reminds her.

"Go," she answers.

"Fine," he agrees, and stomps off.

He returns to his desk, making sure to make lots of noise as he takes his seat. Betty turns around to look at him.

"Marc what is wrong with you?"

"Willie's being weird."

"That's her general personality."

"But she won't tell me why."

"Maybe it's not any of your business."

"What's your point?"

"If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because she's acting weird, and she got a phone call from a mysterious caller earlier."

"So why don't you just track the number and figure out who it is?"

"Betty you're brilliant."

"Glad to help," she rolls her eyes, and turns back around.

Marc spends a few minutes on the computer and then gasps.

"What now Marc?" Betty questions remaining focused on her computer screen.

"You're never going to believe this."

"I'd believe just about anything about Wilhelmina."

"I don't understand. This is impossible."

"What is impossible?" Betty spins around to look at him.

"Come here," he motions for her.

She walks over to his desk and looks at the computer screen. She studies the number and then looks at Marc, "What am I looking at?" she questions.

"It's Willie's number, at home."

"So?"

"That's where the call came from earlier."

"So call her house, and see who's there."

"I can't do that. She'll know."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"This takes precedence," he answers.

"What are you thinking exactly? Do you think she's got a fugitive hidden away at her house, or something?"

"No, but she's hiding something."

"How can you know that?"

"I just do."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to find out what she's hiding, and why."


	3. No One Needs To Know

Half an hour later he finds himself sneaking into Wilhelmina's apartment. He carefully unlocks the door, and slips in. He tiptoes through the living room searching for clues. He stops dead in his tracks when he finds some sitting on a stool, at the island, with their back to him. He decides to move forward. The person spins around and looks at him. She says nothing. She simply stares at him.

"Who are you?" he questions.

"I could ask you the same," the girl replies.

"What are you doing in Wilhelmina's apartment?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're eating."

"You must be Marc."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can just tell."

"How? Do you know Wilhelmina?"

"Why else would I be in her apartment?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm snooping," he admits.

"Why?"

"I was curious about the call that Willie got earlier. I found out that it came from here, and..."

"And you couldn't resist?"

"Exactly. Now are you going to tell me who you are, or not?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Does she know that you're here?"

"Who?"

"Wilhelmina?"

"Of course she knows."

"So who are you?"

"My name is Sydney."

"How do you know Wilhelmina?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," she answers defiantly.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve, I'll be thirteen in a couple of months."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Someone forgot to pay my tuition, so I got sent home."

"So then why are you here?"

"I don't think that I should tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to."

"Says who?"

"Wilhelmina."

"Why won't she let you tell me?" he raises an eyebrow.

"She was right, you're worse than a petulant two year old."

"Why aren't you supposed to tell me?" he repeats impatiently.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she counters.

"Tell anyone what? Why?"

"I don't know why. She never tells me why. I just do what I'm told."

"You don't look like someone who does what she's told. Does Wilhelmina know that you're eating pizza? In her kitchen? For breakfast?"

"No."

"She won't like that. You've smelled up the whole place."

"She'll get over it."

"You must have a death wish."

"No, I just know her."

"You seem pretty confident that she won't kill you."

"I'm doubtful."

"Why is that?"

Sydney takes a deep breath, "Because mothers don't usually kill their children."

"What did you just say?"

"You should take a seat," Sydney answers.

"Why?"

"Because I just said what you think that I said," she admits.

"No, I don't think so."

"Wilhelmina is my mother."

"No she's not," he disagrees.

"Would you like to see my birth certificate?"

"Do you have it on you?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So why did you offer?"

"I thought that you'd decline."

"Wilhelmina is not your mother," he argues.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'd know if you were."

"She doesn't tell you everything."

"Obviously. Are you being serious? Or are you just pulling my leg?"

"Marc why would I be pulling your leg?"

"Is this some set up? Is she watching us right now?"

"No. She's at work."

"Could you please explain all of this to me, please."

"I'm her daughter," Sydney answers.

"She gave birth to you?"

"I've often hoped that I was adopted, but I've seen my birth certificate, I definitely wasn't."

"Prove it."

"Ask her to show you her c-section scar."

"She doesn't have one," he argues.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he nods.

"She has one, you just can't see it. Heaven forbid that it interfere with swimsuit season."

"It doesn't mean anything if she does. I'm sure that she had a c-section with Nico."

"Wrong. She didn't."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She didn't want one."

"But she had one with you?"

"She didn't have a choice I was in a frank breech position."

"What does that mean?"

"I was butt first," she answers.

"If you're her daughter then why haven't I ever heard her mention you?"

"Because she doesn't ever mention me, to anyone," she answers bitterly.


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

"Someone has to know about you," he reasons.

"Just my immediate family, and Fey."

"Fey knew about you?"

"Fey's the one who made my mother take a twelve month leave of absence."

"When?"

"From January 1997 to January 1998."

"Wilhelmina has never taken a leave of absence."

"How do you know? Do you have her personnel file memorized?"

"No, I just know."

"She did, trust me."

"So where have you been?"

"Boarding school."

"Are you sure that you're her daughter?"

"Yes."

"You don't look like her."

"I know," she admits.

"Your eyes are too blue..."

"And my hair is reddish brown."

"You have her wicked smile, or maybe it's just her teeth."

"Thanks," she grins.

"And you look nothing like Nico."

"Why would I? She's my half sister."

"You have different fathers?"

"Yes, that's what half sister means."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know, if you find out let me know."

"You don't know?"

"No. She's never told me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. If he was dead she'd have no reason not to tell me."

"So you think that he's alive?"

"She probably just doesn't want him to find out about me. She doesn't want anyone to find out about me."

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you psychopathic, or something?"

"Nope, I'm pretty normal."

"I can't believe this."

"I don't know why. She always tries to hide her personal life from the public. It would be terrible if anyone ever found out the truth."

"She doesn't hide her personal life."

"You're right, she just avoids it."

"That's not true."

"You're right, she usually just hides the unsavory parts of her personal life," she amends her statement.

"You think that you're an unsavory part of her personal life?"

"Do you have any evidence to prove that she thinks otherwise?"

"She's cold, and I've often wondered if she really has a heart or not, but I doubt she thinks that about you."

"I don't."

"I'm sure that you are the least unsavory thing in her personal life."

"Did you get what you needed?"

"I..." he hesitates.

"You know you should probably get back before she notices that you're gone."

"I can't. I'm too..."

She cuts him off, "Marc she'll notice that you're gone, and she'll kill you when you get back. You'll never make it through her interrogation without breaking."

"You're right. I should get going."

Marc returns to Mode. When he arrives at the office he steps into Wilhelmina's office. He finds her talking on the phone. He closes the door as he steps into her office. He takes a seat at her desk, and waits for her to finish. She watches him carefully. He grins from ear to ear. She hangs up the phone and asks, "What do you want now Marc?"

"I need to talk to you about something important," he tells her. Wilhelmina groans.

"I just have one little, bitty, question."

"What?" she asks sharply.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" she questions.

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Marc if you have something to ask, ask it. I don't have time to play silly games with you."

"Some things you can keep in the closet forever, some you can't."

"Marc what are you talking about?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Sydney?"

"Sydney? The phone call from earlier? That has nothing to do with you," she tries to maintain an even tone of voice.

"I know."

"You know? Why are you asking if you know it has nothing to do with you."

"Because it has everything to do with you."

"That's why it has nothing to do with you."

"You've never once mentioned her in the whole time that I've known you. That takes talent."

"Marc what are you asking me? What do you think that you're talking about?"

"I have to commend you. Twelve years is a long time to keep a secret of that magnitude."

She looks at him, but says nothing.

"I'm sure that I overstepped my bounds, but you should be used to that by now."

"What did you do?" all color drains from her face.

"I went to your apartment."

"Why?"

"Long version or short?"

"Whichever version tells me exactly why you thought it would be ok to go to my apartment."

"I traced the call from earlier."

"Why?"

"I didn't understand why you were so uncomfortable with me in the room while you were on the phone. So I decided to follow my intuition."

"Your intuition is going to get you fired."

"She's nothing like you, and everything like you at the same time."

"Marc this is not the place to talk about this."

Daniel steps into the office.

"Now is not the time to talk about what?"

"Wilhelmina's plan to kill you," Marc answers quickly.

"Daniel do you need something?" Wilhelmina questions in irritation.

"I need you to go through these proofs," he answers as he walks over to her desk. He tosses the proofs on her desk. Marc watches him carefully. Daniel leaves the room. Marc turns his focus to Wilhelmina, and then he nearly stops breathing


	5. Unanswered Prayers

"She doesn't look like you," he says quickly.

"No, she doesn't," Wilhelmina agrees.

"She must look like her father," he adds.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Who she's never met."

"What are you doing Marc? Are you trying to blackmail me or..."

"No. I'm not."

"So what then?"

"I was just so confused, but now things make sense."

"Really? What made you think that it was ok to break into my apartment?"

"I had a key."

"That is no excuse. What were you thinking?"

"I was being stupid, but..."

"But what? There is no excuse."

"She seems like a great kid."

"She is, not that I'd know. I spend more time here than I ever do with her."

"That's not her fault."

"I never said that it was."

"Willie..."

"What?" she raises her voice.

"Please don't hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you... yet."

"You haven't heard what I'm about to say," he warns her.

"What are you about to say?"

"I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't want anyone to know about her. She seems perfect."

"Did you jump to a conclusion already?"

"She reminds me of the Meade's."

"What? You think that she acts like the Meade's? I'll have to have a talk with her when I get home about her behavior."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"She looks like the Meade's."

"Marc, that's preposterous."

"Is it? Willie did you steal sperm from one of them and have her? Is that why you won't tell her about her father?"

"No," she shakes her head.

Marc stares at her silently. "She said that Fey made you take a leave of absence. Why?"

"Fey didn't make me do anything, she simply suggested it."

"So you took a leave of absence?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Willie you've done a lot of questionable things, but this is heartless. Why wouldn't you want anyone to know about your kid?"

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"From what?"

"From the world."

"So then why did you send her to boarding school? If you wanted to protect her why wouldn't you keep her close, where you can keep an eye on her?"

"I can't take a chance like that."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I think that I do, but I don't know that I want to."

"What do you think?"

"You don't want her here because you don't want anyone here to find out about her."

"Duh!"

"Because you don't want her father to find out about her."

She doesn't answer.

"He has connections to Mode."

"Marc where are you going with this?"

"Does he work here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Willie please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did."

"I don't know what you think that I did."

"Is this some sort of plan to take over the company?"

"If it was don't you think that I would have done it twelve years ago?"

"Maybe."

"Marc you should go to your desk before I hurt you."

"Her father is white?"

Wilhelmina doesn't answer.

"Is she a Meade?"

"She's a Slater," she answers too quickly.

"That's her name, but you know that's not what I meant."

"Sydney is..."

The wheels in Marc's head start turning. "Sydney," he repeats.

"What about her?"

"No, Sydney."

"What about her?"

"You were in Sydney..." he stops and begins to count in his head, "didn't you have a shoot in Sydney in '96?"

Wilhelmina doesn't answer.

"That's where she got her name?"

"I loved being there so much I decided to name her Sydney."

"Where she was conceived?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It was essential personnel only, right? So you, Fey, Bradford..."

"There were a ton of people who went."

"No..."

She looks at him as he vigorously shakes his head.

"Alexis wasn't there."

"No she was Alex then."

"Alex wasn't there. Bradford was there, with Fey."

"With Claire," she corrects.

"And Fey. And they probably had to drag Daniel along so that he wouldn't get into any trouble."

"I honestly don't remember," she lies.

"She doesn't look like the Meade's."

"I told you that she didn't."

"She looks like Daniel."

"She most definitely doesn't. Marc you're losing it. I think that you should go now."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Is she?"

"Is she what?"


	6. How You Ever Gonna Know

Her heart sinks, as their eyes meet, she swallows hard, and he grips the chair. "You're hiding her because she's Daniel's."

"I would never sleep with Daniel."

"You wouldn't now."

"Never," she repeats.

"I don't believe you," he answers.

"You don't have to."

"Then give me a reason why you would hide her for twelve years. If there's nothing wrong with her, and she's not connected to..."

Wilhelmina cuts him off, "I don't expect you to understand. Maybe my efforts were misguided, but all I've always tried to do what's best for her."

"Sending her away to boarding school was best for her? Did she have behavioral problems that you couldn't deal with?"

"No."

"A learning disability that she needed extra help with."

"No."

"Willie... I respect that you love your career. But where do you draw the line? She's your daughter, that should count for something."

"It does."

"You sent her away. I would think that after everything that you've gone through with Nico you'd think twice before..."

"Marc it's not any of your business."

"I still can't wrap my head around this. You have a twelve year old daughter that you've never mentioned...to anyone."

Wilhelmina stares at him, but finds herself at a loss for words.

"I know that you're not going to want to hear this but.."

She cuts him off, "That's never stopped you before."

"You need to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"I never had a very good relationship with my mother. I know that you're dedicated to your career, I respect that. I think that you should stop trying to keep your personal life so separate. It didn't work with Nico, and it's not going to work with Sydney. She needs you. She doesn't need to be in boarding school. She's going to grow up to hate you for putting her there. She's going to ask why no matter how hard she tried she wasn't good enough for you to love. She needs you. Do you really want to die alone? Willie feeling unloved, and unwanted is not something that you ever overcome."

"I know," she answers solemnly, "She is loved, and wanted."

"But does she feel that way?"

"I don't know."

"You should."

"Why does it matter?"

"I've seen you push enough people away. She needs you, and you need to be there for her."

"Marc..."

"You should go home."

"Excuse me?"

"You can never get that time back. Can you live with that?"

"I live with a lot of things."

"Like keeping your child from the world because you're afraid of what people might think of you?"

"You don't have any clue what you're talking about."

"So then fill me in," he begs.

"About what?"

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"You said that already."

"I've never been a very good mother. It's something that supposed to come naturally, but..."

"Why do you give up so easily? You'll fight tooth and nail to get the cover you want, but when it comes to your kid you just send her away? I don't understand at all."

"I don't deserve her."

"You don't deserve her?"

"I've done everything so completely wrong. I don't deserve to have her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's good. She's sweet, and innocent, and I don't want to ruin her. I didn't want to screw her up."

"So you sent her to boarding school so that you wouldn't have the chance?"

"I guess."

"That's ridiculous."

"You don't have any kids, you wouldn't understand."

"I know what it feels like to be in a family where I could never do anything right, where no matter what I did I never got approval. When was the last time that you told her that you love her?"

Wilhelmina thinks back. She stares at her desk. She looks up, but doesn't answer.

"Well?" he stamps his foot.

"I don't know," she shakes her head.

"Are you trying to creating another you?" he questions.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I've never been very good at feelings and... I don't know how to deal with her."

"It doesn't matter, you're her mother, you've got to figure it out."

"Maybe I should resign."

"Whoa! What are you talking about? Why would you do that?"

"I can't stay here, not with her."

"Why not? Why can't you stay here?"

"I just can't."

"I was right, wasn't I?" he raises an eyebrow. "You don't want the Meade's to know about her. Why did Fey make you..."

"Fey didn't make me do anything?"

"Really?"

"She just didn't want me to be a distraction."

"She didn't want you to be a distraction, or she didn't want you to steal her thunder?"

"I don't know."

"Wilhelmina you've never once mentioned her. She's almost thirteen. Why?"

"I couldn't," she answers.

"Why? Everyone knows about Nico, why couldn't they know about her? Do you have any other offspring that I don't know about?"

"I just don't want her father to know."

"Why does he have to know?"

"He doesn't, that's why you can't say anything," she demands.

"Why can't I say anything?"

"He can't know."

"Who can't know?"

"Her father."

"Who is he? Is it Daniel?"

"Why are you so insistent about it being Daniel?"

"I know that you hate him, and that it is completely irrational to think that anything ever happened between the two of you, but she reminds me of him, a lot."

"I hope not," she answers.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"Why do you think that?"

"She has that goofy smile. I told her that she had your smile, but I lied. She wears that same, stupid, goofy grin that he has."


	7. Lost Little Girl

"Her middle name is Delilah," Wilhelmina mentions, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?"

"Her middle name is Delilah," she repeats.

"I heard you, I just don't understand why you're bringing it up."

"It's what I was drinking."

"What you were drinking? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," she rolls her eyes.

"Just explain it to me. I thought that Delilah was a name."

"It is, but it's also a drink, a cocktail."

"You named her after a cocktail? I don't understand. Did you crave them while you were pregnant with her so..."

"No. I didn't drink after I found out that I was pregnant with her."

"So then why did you name her Delilah?"

"I couldn't name her White Lady."

"Why would you name her White Lady?"

"Because that's another name they use for that cocktail."

"Why did you name her after a cocktail?"

"It's what I was drinking the night that she was conceived."

"Oh," he nods in understanding.

"We had several drinks after we were done with the shoot."

"In Sydney?"

"And then there she was thirty seven weeks, and three days later."

"I thought that it took forty weeks."

"It does, but she inherited my impatience, so she showed up a few weeks earlier than expected."

Claire is walking toward the elevator when the doors open. Several people step off, and she picks up her step. She moves toward the elevator. Suddenly she realizes that someone is speaking to her.

"Excuse me," a girl looks at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me."

"I can try," she answers, mesmerized by the girl's blue eyes.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Someone in particular?"

"I'm looking for Wilhelmina."

"Why?" the words escape from her mouth before she can stop them.

"I just need to see her."

"Is she expecting you?"

"No," the girl answers.

Claire points, "Her office is over there."

"Thank you," she smiles, and walks away. Claire steps away from the elevator and hovers around the reception desk. She watches as the girl goes into Wilhelmina's office. She doesn't knock, she simply walks in.

Wilhelmina's eyes fly from her desktop to her door in a microsecond. She looks at Sydney in alarm.

"Sydney what are you doing here?"

Marc spins around. "You decided to get out of your pajamas?"

"Yeah, but it looks like you're still wearing yours," she quips.

"Don't be rude," Wilhelmina warns.

"No, Willie it's ok," Marc replies.

"It's not ok. You're an adult and she needs to treat you respectfully."

"Sorry," Sydney tells Marc.

"Sydney what are you doing here?"

"I'm bored."

"So why are you here? Sydney I'm working."

"There's nothing to do."

"How did you get here?"

"I took a cab."

"You took a cab? By yourself?"

"I'm almost thirteen," she points out.

"What if you had gotten lost, or kidnaped? I wouldn't know where to look."

"You're worried about that now? I've spent that past six years in boarding school, thousands of miles away."

"That's not the point. You should have called before you came."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"What do you want me to do for you, exactly?"

"Never mind," she crosses her arms, and stomps toward the door.

"Sydney!" Wilhelmina raises her voice.

"What?" she spins around and stares at Wilhelmina in contempt.

"Would you like me to do something for you?"

"No, just forget it."

"We can do something after I get off work," she promises.

"You'll be too tired."

"I'll leave early. Go home and..."

"And do what? There is nothing to do there."

"You have a laptop. Doesn't that keep you entertained?"

"No."

"So watch T.V."

"There isn't anything on."

"Watch a movie."

"We don't have any, and I don't have any friends here to hang out with."

"Why don't you go home, and unpack?"

"I don't want to," she answers.

"Go home, and unpack, and I'll be home soon."

"Mom!"

"What do you want me to do? I can't leave work in the middle of the day Sydney."

"Of course not. I don't know why I even came home. It's not like you'd even notice if I went missing, and I know you wouldn't care."

"That's not true."

"I don't believe you."

"Sydney, please be reasonable."

"I should go before someone sees me. I wouldn't want anyone to find out your dirty little secret."

Wilhelmina says nothing as Sydney storms out. Marc stares at Wilhelmina in disbelief.

"Go after her."

"Why? She hates me."

"She's so much like you. Can't you see that? She's pushing you away so that she doesn't have to feel anything when you disappoint her."


	8. As The World Turns

Sydney runs toward the elevator doors.

"Hold the elevator please," she begs.

Claire sticks her hand in the door, and holds it open. Sydney steps on next to her. "Thank you," she smiles.

"That was quick," Claire comments as the doors close.

"Yeah," Sydney agrees.

"What did you need from her? Maybe I can help you."

"I doubt it Claire," she answers.

Claire cocks her head and looks at Sydney questioningly. She lets it slide. "So what did you need?"

"Nothing important," she lies.

"Do you know Wilhelmina?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"How do you know her?"

"Um..." she bites her lip.

"What did you say your name is?"

"I didn't. I'm Sydney," she answers with as she extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiles, "How old are you Sydney?"

"Twelve," she answers.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm sort of between schools right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my parental unit is irresponsible, and that she's too busy with other things to remember to send my tuition, so I got sent home."

"They just sent you home, just like that?"

"Not exactly. They send her written notification, and they called her several times, but she never responded. Like I said she's busy with other things."

"So where were you going to school?"

"London."

"So are you going back?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I want to stay."

"In New York?"

"With my mom."

"Your parents aren't together?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Couldn't you stay with your dad?"

"I could, except I've never met him."

"Oh."

The elevator doors open, and they get off in the lobby.

"Do you need a ride? I've got a car waiting on me."

"No, I'll take a cab," she answers.

"Are you sure that your mother would be ok with that?"

"I don't really care."

"Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"What did you need from Wilhelmina?"

"I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Because you don't know me?"

"No because I was told not to."

"Not to talk to me?"

"Not to talk to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I should go."

"Sydney does your mother know where you are?"

"Yeah, not that she cares."

Claire stares at the black car next to the curb. She stares at Sydney.

"Sydney what did you come to Mode for?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't I buy you lunch?"

"She wouldn't like that."

"Your mother?"

Sydney nods.

"Who is your mother?"

Sydney stares at Claire with piercing blue eyes.

"I should go."

"Do you want to go?"

"No, but I don't want to get into trouble."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

Sydney takes a step back, "I can't tell you," she answers.

"You look hungry, why don't you let me buy you some ice cream?"

"You're trying to bribe me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Just as long as we're clear," Sydney answers as watches Claire get into the car. She slides in next to her, and the door slams.

"Why can't you tell me who your mother is?"

"No one is supposed to know about me."

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows about me, she's never told anyone about me."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't she tells anyone about you?"

"She says she's just trying to protect me, but I just feel like she's ashamed of me."

"Why would she be ashamed of you?"

"I don't know," Sydney shrugs, "I don't understand most of what she does."

Sydney's phone rings. Claire listens in to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Are you going straight home?"

"No. I'm going to go get ice cream, then I'm going home. Why do you care?"

"I want to know where you are."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared."

"You don't care anything about me."

"Sydney that's not true."

"If you cared about me you'd see me more than once a year."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, you're just so busy at work. How much work does it take to run a magazine?"

"More than you think. I have to work with idiots."

"Maybe you'd be more tolerant of them if you took a day off occasionally."

"I do take time off."

"To go to the spa, and get your nails done, your hair done. That's all that's important to you, how things look. Heaven forbid anyone ever find out about me."

"Sydney you sound like your sister. Just stop it."

"I'm sorry. Maybe Nico wouldn't hate you so much if..."

"You have no clue what went on between Nico and I."

"How could I? I go to boarding school, and you never tell me anything. You know I think that she calls me more often than you do."

"Do you want to go back to boarding school? I'll call and make the arrangements before I get home."

"Good," Sydney hangs up.

Claire tries to pick her jaw back off the ground before Sydney can notice.


	9. After All

"Wilhelmina," she says softly.

"What about her?"

"Wilhelmina is your mother?"

Sydney says nothing.

"She's your mother?"

Sydney simply nods.

"I'm so sorry."

"You can't tell anyone, actually, on second thought, you should tell everyone."

"You don't look like her."

"I got lucky. The only thing that I got from her is her impatience."

"I can't believe that she's never mentioned you before. How old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen in June."

"Wow,"Claire answers in astonishment. Caught off guard by Wilhelmina's new level of callousness.

"She says that she's trying to protect me from the world, but I think that she just doesn't want my father to find out about me. I think that's why she doesn't want me to stay her. She's probably afraid that he'll find out, and I'll meet him, and like him better."

"You don't know who your father is?"

"No."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really."

"Sydney..."

"Yes?"

"Why did she name you Sydney?"

"Something about how she went there, and she loved it so much she named me after it. That's what she tells me, but I don't really believe her."

"When is your birthday?"

"June twenty first."

Claire and Sydney stop and have ice cream, and then Claire has the driver drop Sydney off at Wilhelmina's apartment. Claire returns to Mode. She's sitting at her desk when Marc waltzes in.

"I found the file that you wanted," he groans as he lays the manilla personnel file across her desk.

"You should stay," she tells him.

He rolls his eyes, and sinks into a seat. "Why?"

Claire flips through the pages of the personnel report. "She took a one year leave of absence."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wilhelmina took a one year leave of absence starting January first nineteen-ninety seven, for a family emergency. Which is complete crap, we all know that she hates her family."

"Claire why did you want Willie's personnel file?"

"I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"About Sydney."

"About what?"

"Drop the act, if I know about her, then you know about her."

"How do you know about Sydney?"

"I met her earlier today."

"What did she tell you?"

"Just how she hates Wilhelmina."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"She's a teenaged girl with no friends in the city she had to tell someone about her frustrations with her mother."

"She did what?"

"Wilhelmina has done a lot of inconsiderate, cold-hearted, selfish things, but this is a new low, even for her. Why would she keep her own child a secret? What would motivate her to do such a thing?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I'm going to find out."

"Let me know when you do," he answers.

_October 10__th__ 1996 6:00 A.M.: Claire bangs on the hotel door, but no one answers. She checks her watch, and exhales in frustration. She jiggles the lock, but the door doesn't open. She walks down the hall to her own room. She opens the door, and steps in. She grabs the spare key off the counter, and leaves the room. She returns to Daniel's room, and sticks the key in the door. Before she can turn the handle the door opens. Claire stares at the person standing before her in horror. _

_Wilhelmina's head aches as she stares at Claire. She holds her shoes in her hand, and tries to step past her without an incident. _

"_What are you doing?" Claire questions._

"_I'm just leaving," Wilhelmina replies._

"_Why are you in Daniel's room?"_

"_I had a lot to drink last night. I think that I must have gone into the wrong room," she answers._

"_Is Daniel in there?"_

"_It's his room," Wilhelmina answers._

"_Did you sleep with him?"_

"_I would never sleep with Daniel," she replies. _

_Claire looks past Wilhelmina, into the room. She sees a pair of black underwear laying on the floor. She returns her glance to Wilhelmina._

"_Are you wearing underwear this morning?"_

"_It's not any of your business," Wilhelmina answers, realizing that she's going commando._

"_I think that you left your underwear over there," Claire points. _

_Wilhelmina grabs the underwear off the floor. "Leave my son alone," Claire warns._

"_I don't want anything to do with your precious son."_

"_Wilhelmina don't even think about it."_

"_About what?"_

"_Digging your claws into him."_

"_I'm not. Daniel is the last person on the planet that I would want to dig my claws into," Wilhelmina pushes past her, and makes her way down the hall. Claire enters the room. She finds Daniel asleep in the center of the bed, lying on his stomach. She pulls the sheet up over his naked ass. She shakes him._

"_Daniel get up. We're leaving for the airport in half an hour."_

"_Mom, I'll catch the next flight," he mumbles._

"_Get up, now!"_

Claire does the math in her head. She grimaces when she realizes how things add up. She thinks back to earlier in the day. She sees Sydney's face, and Daniel's smile. She picks up the phone, and dials. She talks for a few moments, and then hangs up. Minutes later Marc returns to her office.

"What now?"

"Close the door," she instructs.

Marc closes the door. "Yes Claire?"

"Did Wilhelmina tell you who Sydney's father is?"

"No, she won't even tell Sydney."

"This isn't happening."

"What isn't happening?"

"I think that she's Daniel's."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"That stupid, goofy grin."

"I thought that too," Marc admits.

"And I remember the day we left Sydney. I found Wilhelmina leaving Daniel's room as I was going to wake him up."


	10. Emotions

Wilhelmina gets home at a quarter til eleven. She finds Sydney's bedroom empty. She walks down the hall to her own room, and finds her daughter sprawled out across her bed on her stomach. She carefully sits down on the bed.

Sydney wears a pair of white boxers with pink hearts on them, and a pink camisole. She has her hair bound in a loose pony tail. Her left hand lays under her face. Wilhelmina watches in silence as her chest rises and falls. She places her hand on Sydney's back, between her shoulder blades.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks softly.

"Leave me alone!"

"You're in my bed."

"Go away," Sydney frowns.

"Sydney please..." Wilhelmina tries to reason.

Sydney rolls over onto her back. She laces her fingers, and cradles her head in them. "What?" the girl growls.

"Why are you in here?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Are you going to talk to me, or not?"

"Why should I? You hate talking. You hate listening to what I have to say. Why should I share anything with you? I'm just wasting my breath, because you're always right, and I'm always wrong."

"I'll admit that I'm not good when it comes to feelings, but I need you to talk to me."

"Why? Give me one good reason that I should tell you anything. You don't love me, you never have."

"Whoa! Back up. That's not true, and you know it."

"Do I?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't been a good mother."

"Stop apologizing, and do something about it."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop with all the bullshit."

"Watch it," Wilhelmina warns.

"Stop treating me like a child, but expecting me to act like an adult. I'm not an adult."

"I know," her voice softens.

Sydney sits up. She crosses her legs, and her arms. She stares at her mother, on the verge of tears, saying nothing. Wilhelmina moves to the end of the bed. Sydney looks through her.

"Tell me what I need to do," Wilhelmina begs.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You're the parent."

"I don't know how to handle you. I never have."

"That's apparent."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"You should figure it out."

"Sydney I'm so sorry for all the mistakes that I've made. I can't change them, or take them back, but if I could I would do it."

"You're never going to understand."

"Understand what?"

"How you make me feel."

"Not unless you tell me."

"You should know. How did your parents make you feel?"

"Unwanted. When I was ten or eleven I would pretend that I was an orphan, that my parents had died, because that would be... it would have been easier."

"You don't think that I feel the same?"

"How would I know? You never talk to me."

"You're never around. Mom... you just sent me away. I'm obviously not good enough for you..."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're ashamed of me. You've never mentioned me to anyone. You barely even call me. You don't want me, you don't love me..."

"I love you. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel, even for a moment, that I don't love you. I love you more than anything else on this earth. I just have a hard time saying it. I would move heaven and earth for you."

"I don't believe you," Sydney answers, fighting back tears.

"I know that you don't understand."

"No, I don't. You say that you were trying to protect me, but I can't see how. I'm miserable. I hate being so far away. Some days I wish that you were dead."

Wilhelmina stares at her daughter in silence, allowing her words to sink in. "You wish that you never had to be around me. You wish that you knew who your father was, and you could live with him. Sydney if that's what you really want, I'll make it happen. If you think that is going to make things better, if that is going to make you happier, then that is what I will do."

"Why do you refuse to tell me who he is?"

"Because I love you."

"I don't understand."

"I don't want anyone to hurt you. Maybe I've gone about it the wrong way. I thought that by locking you away from the world that no one could ever hurt you, but now I see that I'm the one who's hurt you most."

Sydney's jaw tightens, and she wipes a single tear from her face. Without a word, without any notice, Wilhelmina's arms snake around her. They hold her tightly. Wilhelmina pets her head. Sydney's arms loosen, and embrace Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina whispers, "I'm sorry that I haven't told you enough, but I love you. I am proud of you. I'm so proud of the person you've become despite every mistake that I've made. I'm sorry that I make you miserable."

"Tell me," she begs.

Wilhelmina lets go of her. She wipes the tears from Sydney's face with her thumb.

"Listen to me."

"I am listening," Sydney answers.

"I didn't tell anyone about you because I didn't want them to know about you, not because I'm ashamed of you."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I handled things very badly, and I didn't know how to change the circumstances. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid of what they would say. People can be cruel. It was selfish, I was trying to protect myself from being hurt. I didn't want people to constantly question my motives. Things are very different now than they were then."

"How so?"

"I'm a different person. Sydney I didn't tell anyone about you because I didn't want your father to find out. I still don't think that I want him to know."

"Why not? You think that he won't want me?"

"Originally, I was worried about that. He was young, and immature. He wasn't ready to be a parent. I'm still not sure that he is, but he has grown up quite a bit."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me?"

"The situation with him is very complicated. I didn't want to throw you into the middle of it. Things between your father and I have always been very tense, there has always been, and will probably always be a lot of tension. We usually...almost never see eye to eye. He doesn't care for me all that much. I would never what his feelings toward me to affect his relationship with you."


	11. A Moment of Truth

"Who is he?"

"I don't think that you're ready to know."

"I am."

"Sydney everything is going to change when people find out the truth. There is going to be a lot of upheaval."

"Because you work with him?"

Wilhelmina simply nods.

"Please just tell me."

"If I tell you, you have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for me to tell him, to tell everyone."

"Why?"

"Sydney, please."

"Just tell me."

"I..."'

"You don't really have to tell me. I already know."

"Really?"

Sydney grabs a photo album from the center of the bed. She flips open to a picture, and hands it to Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina studies the picture as Sydney begins.

"It's taken in Sydney, the year before I was born."

"And?"

"You were there when I was conceived. You were there for work."

"Yes," she nods.

Sydney flips the page to a group photo. She points to the page. "And that's him," she points. Wilhelmina's jaw drops, but she says nothing.

"Say something."

She quickly recovers, "Why do you think that?"

"I look like him."

"I..."

"Minus the sunburn."

"Sydney..."

"He is my father, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why is that so hard for you to admit? It's not like I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and go tell him."

"I..."

"I'm tired. We can talk about this later," Sydney relents.

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees as she vacates her seat on the bed. She starts toward the bathroom. Sydney doesn't move. Wilhelmina takes a shower and returns to her room. She finds Sydney asleep on top of the covers. She peels back the covers on the opposite side, and crawls under them.

"Sydney I know that you're not asleep. You've never fallen asleep that fast in your entire life."

"You want me to leave?"

"You can stay, but you need to get under the covers," she answers as she turns off the lamp.

"Good it's cold in here."

Sydney crawls under the covers, making sure to stay as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

"Do you remember when I was little, I would wait for the nanny to fall asleep, and then I would sneak in here with you."

"And you'd always put your cold feet on my legs."

"And when I woke up I'd be back in my bed. Why did you let me sleep in here? Why are you letting me sleep in here now? I'm too old to be sleeping with you."

"You have to pick your battles. You only slept in here on occasion."

"You never let Nico sleep with you."

"Nico never stops moving. Once when she was about two she got sick, and I let her sleep with me. When I woke up I had a bloody nose, because she kicked me."

"But you don't like to have anyone sleep in bed with you."

"Try not to fall out of bed this time," Wilhelmina remarks.

"That happened once."

"You don't have to sleep all the way over there. I don't bite."

"I don't want to crowd you."

"I don't mind."

"Since when? You hate when people invade your personal space."

"You're my daughter, it's a little bit different."

"Seriously though why do you let me sleep in here?"

"You're not home very often."

"So?"

"It's nice to wake up on occasion and not have to worry about where you are, what you're doing, and if you're ok."

"Oh."

"But if you don't quiet down I'm going to have to boot you out."

"Night. Love you," she replies.

"Love you more," Wilhelmina responds in a quiet voice.

When Sydney wakes up Wilhelmina is gone. She wonders into the kitchen and finds a box of cereal sitting on the counter, with a note on it.

_Have a good day. Please don't overindulge._

_Mom_

"Why would she buy cereal? She hates it." Sydney asks herself.

Claire walks past Wilhelmina's office.

"Claire?" Wilhelmina calls out.

Claire steps dead in her tracks, just outside the doorway of Wilhelmina's office. She turns and looks into the office, "Yes?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

"I guess," she answers wearily.

"Close the door behind you," Wilhelmina insists.

Claire closes the door behind her, and slowly approaches Wilhelmina's desk.

"Have a seat."

"I'll stand. What do you need?"

"Advice."

"From me?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina nods.

"About what?"

"My daughter," she answers.

"Nico?"

"Please have a seat," Wilhelmina begs.

Claire sinks into a chair, dreading what's to come.


	12. Can You Help Me?

"Nico is a lost cause. I'll probably never be able to repair my relationship with her."

"I thought that you said you wanted advice on your daughter," Claire answers coyly.

"I need advice about Sydney."

"You don't have to explain."

"I..."

"I've already met her. We had a nice conversation."

"She told you who she was?"

"Don't be mad at her, she was..."

"What do I do? I don't know what to say, how do I handle this?"

"How do you handle Sydney?"

"No. How do I tell everyone about her?"

"Don't say a thing," she answers.

"You think that I should keep her a secret?"

"No."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Have her come in for lunch. Let people figure it out on their own."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"You've kept her a secret for nearly thirteen years. Why now?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Why not?"

"She wants to meet him."

"Who?"

"Her father."

"He doesn't know about her?"

"No."

"Wilhelmina you've got to tell him."

"I don't think he should know."

"Why not? She's his daughter too. He has every right to know about her."

"I don't want to cause anymore drama."

"What are you talking about? You love drama. You relish in drama."

"Everyone is going to think that I'm trying to use her as leverage."

"Are you?"

"No."

"So what's the problem? You're afraid of how I'm going to react? Wilhelmina I already know. The instant I saw her smile, I knew."

"But you hate me."

"She's not you. She's not much like you."

"Thankfully."

"Why didn't you come to me before this?"

"We never, ever see eye to eye. We despise each other."

"You could have come to me, mother, to mother. I would have understood."

"Really?"

"Maybe not as soon as you found out, but I would have understood."

"He's not going to understand. He's never going to forgive me from keeping her from him."

"Why do you care? You hate him."

"Even if that was true, I don't want her to get hurt."

"You did the right thing."

"I'm sorry, did hell just freeze over? I could have sworn you just said that I did the right thing."

"I did."

"Are you serious, or are you mocking me?" Wilhelmina questions.

"I'm serious. I don't know your reasoning for keeping her from him, but he wasn't ready to be a parent. If you had told him about her as soon as you found out it would have been a disaster. He was too immature, and way too irresponsible."

"I hate asking but..."

"I'll help you tell him. You should call Sydney. Have her come in for lunch."

"What did she tell you?"

"Call her," Claire answers.

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.

Sydney arrives at ten after twelve. She carefully slips into Wilhelmina's office.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care."

"Do you want to order in, or eat out?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be."

"No you don't," she argues.

"I want to have lunch with you."

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason? I'm your mother."

"That's never been a good enough reason before."

"I'm sorry."

"Mom..."

"Huh?"

"I want a hamburger."

Wilhelmina cringes, "I don't..."

"It's what I want."

"Ok. Come with me," she answers grabbing her purse.

Sydney follows her into the hallway. Wilhelmina wonders down the hall to Daniel's office. She knocks on the door. He looks up from his desk and motion her in. Sydney meekly enters the room behind her mother. She stands in the doorway.

"What do you need Wilhelmina?"

"I need to know where I'd go to get a good burger."

"What?"

"I've got to find her a good burger," she answers.

"Who?"

"Sydney stop hiding," she turns around.

Sydney steps further into the room. She stops moving when she reaches Wilhelmina's side.

"Oh. You're being serious?"

"Yes," she nods.

"What kind of burger are you looking for?" he questions Sydney.

Sydney doesn't respond.

"Sydney he's talking to you, I don't like burgers," Wilhelmina points out.

"Thick juicy ones," she answers.

"I know just the place," he answers. He grabs a post it note and writes down an address. He hands it to Wilhelmina.

"Tell them that I sent you."

"Thank you," Wilhelmina smiles.

"No problem."

He watches in confusion as his co-worker leaves the office with the girl. He takes a step out of his office, and watches as they head toward the elevator. He listens carefully.

"Mom?"

Wilhelmina looks at her.

"Are you really going to let me eat a hamburger?"

"I wish you'd have something else, but if it's what you want I won't stop you."

"Good I haven't had a good hamburger in a long time."


	13. Unbelievable

Daniel wonders over to Marc's desk.

"Yes?" Marc questions without looking up.

"Can you help me?"

"You're beyond help," he answers.

"Marc..."

He looks up from the computer, "What?"

"Who was the kid with Wilhelmina?"

"Sydney."

"I got that much, but who is she."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I could have sworn that I heard her call Wilhelmina mom."

"She probably did."

"Why?"

"That's generally what you call the woman who gave birth to you."

"What?"

"She's Willie's daughter."

"No she's not," he argues.

"She is."

"I don't believe you."

"Daniel she's Willie's daughter."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve," he answers.

"So why is this the first time that I've seen her?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I've never heard Wilhelmina mention her either."

"She's sort of a secret."

"Why? Is there something wrong with her."

"No, she's surprisingly normal."

"So why is she a secret?"

"I don't know, something about her being a secret love child, or some such nonsense."

"Interesting."

"You should ask Claire about it. I think she knows more than I do."

"Why would she know more than you do?"

"She took Sydney out for ice cream the other day."

"Ok."

Daniel heads to Claire's office. He hovers in the doorway.

"Daniel why are you hovering?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Is there something you need?"

"Marc told me that Wilhelmina has a daughter."

"Yes," she nods.

"Other than Nico."

"Uh huh."

"Sydney? She's twelve?"

"Yes," she answers.

"So why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"I guess that Wilhelmina just wanted to keep her a secret."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You know something."

"Maybe."

"Is she really Wilhelmina's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Not her goddaughter."

"No."

"She gave birth to her?"

"As far as I know. I wasn't there, but that was my understanding."

"I don't understand."

"Why do you care?"

"It's just weird. All of a sudden after twelve years the kid just suddenly appears."

"She didn't just suddenly appear. She's been in boarding school."

"And before that?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. The last time I checked Wilhelmina and I aren't best buddies."

"Marc said that you met Sydney."

"Yes. I met her the other day when she stormed out of Wilhelmina's office."

"You were trying to dig up dirt?"

"And I found it. Sydney is actually a very bright, sweet, young lady."

"Does Wilhelmina know that you met her?"

"Yes. I spoke to her about Sydney."

"So why is she here now?"

"There was some issue with her boarding school."

"So she came to stay with Wilhelmina?"

"Wilhelmina is her mother."

"I guess I just assumed with a mother like Wilhelmina you'd flock home to your father."

"She's never met her father."

"Is he even alive?" Daniel jokes.

"Very much so."

"Does Wilhelmina even know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Does Sydney know?"

"I don't know. Daniel why are you so intrigued by this?"

"Wilhelmina has a lot of secrets, and she does a lot of scheming, but this is out of character for her."

"People do things that the would usually never do under bad circumstances."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't think that she had much of a choice, or at least that's what she thought."

"Why would she hide the fact that she has a kid, especially if there's nothing wrong with her."

"She didn't want everyone to know about her."

"But why?"

"I don't think that she wanted Sydney's father to find out about her."

"Why not?"

"She was afraid that he'd hurt her."

"Physically?"

"No, just by being irresponsible, and immature."

"How old was he, twelve?"

"I'm sure that he wasn't."

"Even so that doesn't give her the right to keep the kid from her father."

"One day you'll understand."

"No I won't."

"I don't know all of the reasoning that Wilhelmina has, but I think part of it is that she wanted Sydney to be old enough to decide for herself if she wanted to have a relationship with her father or not."


	14. It's You

After Wilhelmina returns from lunch she has Sydney follow Marc around. She keeps her close by. At the end of the day she waits for most of the offices to clear out. Sydney is sitting on the chaise reading a magazine.

"Mom. I'm bored. Can we go home now?"

"In a minute."

"What are we waiting on?"

"Why don't you go find Claire?"

"Where is she?"

"She's probably in her office. I have a few things to take care of, and then we can go."

"Ok," Sydney agrees.

Wilhelmina goes one way, and Sydney goes the other. Sydney quietly knocks on Claire's open office door. Claire looks up from her stack of proofs. She smiles upon seeing the girl in the doorway.

"Come in," she motions with her finger.

Sydney enters the office, and takes a seat across the desk from Claire.

"So have you decided whether or not you're staying?"

"I think that I'm going to stay."

"Good."

Sydney stares at the desk with a furrowed brow.

"Something on your mind?" Claire questions.

"What do you want me to call you?"

"What would you like to call me?"

Sydney shrugs.

Wilhelmina enters Daniel's office. He closes his laptop, and watches her as she takes a seat. She carefully situates herself in a seat across from him. She takes a breath, and crosses her legs at the ankles.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Ok. What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I already know."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Wilhelmina why are you in here? I assume that you're in here to discuss something about Sydney."

"Yes."

"Why? Why are you discussing it with me?"

"Daniel I don't expect you to understand."

"I definitely don't. How do you keep your own kid a secret? How could you just ship her away for half of her life?"

"It's complicated."

"So explain it. Wait who am I kidding? You'd never explain it to me."

"Daniel I've never been the greatest parent, but I love her more than anything else in this world. I did what I thought was best for her. I was probably wrong, but it was my decision to make. I knew that it would be unfair to raise her alone, as much as I work."

"So why didn't you just tell her father?"

She ignores him, "I tried to raise her, but she liked the nanny more than she liked me. I decided that it would be best if I sent her to boarding school."

"What about her dad?"

"I didn't trust him to take care of her. I didn't trust him to be a constant part of her life. I thought that if I told him he wouldn't want her, and I could never live with myself if he felt that way."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't. She seems like a great kid."

"She's amazing."

"Why are you telling me all of this? You hate my guts, so why are you spilling yours?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What would you have done twelve years ago you had a kid. Do you really think that you were responsible enough for that, then?"

"No."

"I guess you just answered your own question."

"What?"

"Why I didn't tell him about her."

"What do you mean?"

"He was too young, too busy partying to care for a child."

"So why did you pick him in the first place?"

"I didn't pick him. I definitely didn't plan on getting pregnant, it just happened."

"So who is her father? Do I know him? Wait... why am I wasting my breath? You're not going to tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Yes," he repeats in irritation.

"Don't hate me for this," she begs.

"What?"

"Promise that you won't hate me for this."

He looks at her questioningly. "Since when have you ever cared how I feel about you? Why does it matter if I hate you?"

She ignores his question,"She'll be thirteen in June. I knew that I couldn't tell you. I knew how bad things would end up, or at least I thought I did. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to her father."

"I am."

"You are what?"

"Daniel why do you have to be such an idiot all the time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Daniel it's you."

"What's me?"

"You're him."

"I'm who?"

"She's yours."

"She's my what?"

"Daniel you're her father, she's your daughter."

"I'm sorry. I think that I misunderstood."

"You didn't misunderstand. You're her father."

"That's not possible. We've never..."

"Yes we did."

"When?"

"In Sydney," she answers.

He thinks back. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in his head, "Of course."


	15. Lies, Deceit, and Daughters

Wilhelmina waits quietly for Daniel to say something. He looks at her. Before he has the chance to speak she takes a step back. He takes a deep breath, and begins, "You mean to tell me that even though I've worked with you every single day, you never told me?"

Wilhelmina doesn't reply. She allows him to continue.

"You thought that it would be ok to keep my daughter from me, for nearly thirteen years? Wilhelmina you've reached a new low."

"Daniel I know that you're upset but..."

"But what? It's not ok for you not to have told me."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have started with, 'Daniel by the way, we have a kid together,' that would have probably worked."

"Really? I wasn't even sure that you remembered sleeping with me. Honestly, I hoped that you didn't."

"I remember, I just figured that you didn't, that's why I never brought it up."

"I can't believe this. You waited this long to tell me about her. I should have known from the beginning."

"Would it have mattered? Are you honestly telling me that if you knew all along you would have been there for her? I don't believe that, not even for a second."

"You should have given me the chance."

"To what? To disappoint her, and break her heart. Daniel you've never been very good at keeping promises."

"And you have?"

"You really would have given up all the partying, and everything that went with it, for her? The day that she was born?"

"I guess that we'll never know."

"I think that we both know. You weren't ready to be a parent. That's why I never told you. You were a stupid, reckless, idiot back then. You would have been in and out of her life at your convenience."

"Maybe I would have, but you should have at least given me the chance."

"I couldn't take the chance. I didn't want you to hurt her."

"And you've never hurt her?"

"I'm sure that I have. I should have done a better job, but I don't regret not telling you."

"I should have known something was going on when you took a leave of absence. Dammit, Wilhelmina you should have told me."

"Now you know."

_December 24__th__ 1996: Everyone is the yearly Christmas party. Wilhelmina watches her co-workers get smashed, from the sidelines. Fey walks up to her. She hands her a drink._

"_Darling you need to keep up appearances. You wouldn't want anyone to start asking questions, would you?"_

_Wilhelmina takes the drink from Fey. "I should just tell him," she answers, "It would be so much easier."_

"_How? He's an idiot, he's useless. You don't need him. Not to mention the fact that if you tell him you have to deal with Claire."_

"_I'm not afraid of Claire."_

"_I didn't say that you should be afraid of her, but she's going to put you through hell. She's always going to believe that this was a ploy."_

"_It wasn't."_

"_This could give you leverage, to get everything that you want."_

"_I'm not going to use my child to get a position of power," she whispers._

"_You've still got a lot to learn," Fey tells her, and then walks away._

End of flashback.

"Thirteen years, and you never once told me."

"Not from lack of trying," she admits.

"What do you mean?"

"I was considering telling you. You don't know how close I came to telling you, but Fey convinced me that it was best not to tell you."

"When did you try to tell me?"

_December 24__th__ 1996: She leaves the chaos. She walks down the hall, and dumps her drink into a plant in the corner. She leaves the glass on the receptionist's desk. She starts down the hall, in search of him. Alex walks towards her._

"_Have you seen Daniel?" she questions._

"_I think that he was in dad's office," she admits._

"_Ok," Wilhelmina goes towards Bradford's office. She stops at the door, that is slightly ajar. She takes a deep breath. "I've got to tell him," she whispers to herself. She pushes the door open. She finds Daniel mauling a blonde bimbo. She sits on Bradford's desk as Daniel unzips her dress. Wilhelmina steps back, pulling the door closed. She stands in the hall, in front of the door, for several seconds. She takes a deep breath, and heads towards her office. She grabs her coat, and then makes a beeline for the elevator. She steps into the elevator, and furiously pushes the button, praying for the doors to close before she starts to cry. A single tears falls down her cheek as the doors begin to close. _

End of flashback.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't make it easy," she admits.

_December 21__st__ 1999: Wilhelmina, Daniel, and half a dozen other people sit in a meeting. Wilhelmina's assistant steps into the room. She quietly approaches Wilhelmina. She bends down and whispers into her ear. "You've got a phone call."_

"_I'm in a meeting."_

"_It's Julie, she says it's an emergency."_

_Wilhelmina leaves the room. She steps into her office, and picks up the receiver. In the background she hears crying._

"_Julie, what's wrong?"_

"_Sydney's sick, you should come home."_

"_Give her some cough syrup, I'll be home in a little while."_

"_I think that she's got chickenpox. She's got a fever of one hundred and three."_

"_Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes," she agrees. She hangs up the phone, and gathers her things. Daniel enters her office. "Where are you going?" he questions._

"_I've got to go. Something came up."_

"_We're in the middle of a meeting."_

"_Do me a favor, take notes for me," she jokes._

"_Where could you possibly have to go? It's nine o'clock at night. Do you have a hot date?"_

"_Absolutely," she rolls her eyes._

"_Seriously where are you going?"_

_In her head she answers, 'Home to take care of my sick kid.'. Instead she tells Daniel, "I had a meeting that I forgot about."_

"_That's more important than this one?"_

"_I've got to pick Nico up from the airport," she lies._

"_Oh."_


	16. Lost Time

"I am fully aware of the fact that I have made some questionable choices in my life, and that I haven't always been the most responsible individual, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't have told me. You should have told me, and let me decide."

"That's what I'm doing, just a few years too late."

"Where is Sydney, anyway?"

"With your mother."

"Why?"

"For some reason, unbeknownst to me, she likes your mother."

"She's met my mother?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Does she know?"

"Who?"

"Either of them."

"They both know."

"What do you mean they both know? Sydney knows that I'm her father?"

"Yes. I just told her."

"I want to see her."

"Daniel you should calm down first."

"Fine, but I want to see her. Can I take her to lunch tomorrow."

"Whoa, slow down."

"Slow down? She's my daughter, and I've missed nearly thirteen years of her life. I'm not going to slow down."

"Daniel I've got to talk to her first."

"About what?"

"I'm not going to ask her to do anything that she doesn't want to."

"I have to ask, before I meet her, and I get attached, are you sure that she's mine?"

"This is why I didn't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly how it would have gone twelve years ago, if you knew."

"Oh yeah? How do you think that it would go?" he questions.

"First you'd have to have a paternity test."

"Obviously."

"Then you would demand partial custody, and then you would refuse to pay child support."

"You don't know me at all."

"Really? That isn't how it would go?"

"Maybe but..."

"But what?"

"You should have given me a chance."

"I was afraid."

"That I'd fail her as a parent?"

She looks through him, trying not to feel any emotions. She takes a deep breath and answers, "You want the truth?"

"I think that we're past the lies and deceit."

"Part of me was afraid that you wouldn't want her. And the other part of me was afraid that you would want her, and you'd try to take her from me. I was afraid that you would succeed, and she would love you more than she ever considered loving me. I guess that makes me selfish."

"That makes you human."

Before Wilhelmina can respond her phone beeps. She reads the text message, and quickly replies.

"Who was it?"

"Claire," she answers him.

"What did she want?"

"She's going to take Sydney home, she's tired of waiting for me. I guess they're going to dinner."

"Wait a minute. You're letting my mother have dinner with her, but you won't let me take her to lunch? You don't even like my mother."

"Who said that I liked you?"

"You like me more than you like my mother."

"True."

"So why are you letting her take Sydney to dinner?"

"She's not trying to take her from me."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but Sydney needs to talk to someone, and she doesn't talk to me. She seems to open up to your mother, for some reason."

"How did you tell my mother? When did you tell her. I wasn't aware that she had a heart attack."

"She didn't have a heart attack."

"I'm thoroughly surprised."

"I didn't tell her. Sydney told her."

"That I'm her father?"

"That I'm her mother. Claire figured it out from there, and she was surprisingly accepting of it."

"I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this."

"I can imagine."

"So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"What does this mean for us?"

"Us, there is no us."

"I didn't mean it like that," he admits.

"So what did you mean?"

"Does this mean that you're going to be nice to me now?"

"Probably not, but we're going to have to attempt to get along, for Sydney."

"You told me about her, but are you going to let me see her? Are you actually going to let me get to know her, or am I going to have to fight you the whole way?"

"I'm not going to keep her from you, but you've got to accept the fact that she's in charge. I can tell her what to do, but she rarely listens."

"So what are you saying?"

"You should get to know her. Do you want a paternity test? You can have one. I wouldn't blame you for wanting one."

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"It's ok if you do, I understand."

"Wil?"

"Huh?"

"Is this why you've spent so long hating me? Because you had to make this decision, and deal with it on your own. Or do you just really, not like me?"

"There are several reasons."

"Is this part of it?"

"I'm sure that it is."

"You resent me for it?"

"For what?"

"Getting you pregnant?"

"No."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I don't resent you for getting me pregnant. I love Sydney..."

"But?"

"I wish that the circumstances had been different. I wish that I had been confident in your abilities to be her parent. I wish that I hadn't had to send her to boarding school. I wish that she had gotten to grow up knowing that she had two parents who loved her."

"I guess that we should make up for lost time."


End file.
